


Coffee Pot

by Elevensins



Series: The Things Captain America Puts Up With [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has been watching this back and forth long enough.  Sometimes you have to grab the bull by the horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Pot

These days, everything happened around the coffee pot. 

This morning it was Natasha and Clint together. Everyone else was long gone. They sat at the table, not even looking at each other, sipping coffee with their attention drawn to whatever was on their tablets at the moment. Tony yawned and poured himself a cup. He stood there for a moment and watched them in silence.

"You two are why the older generations complain about technology."

Natasha didn't rise to the bait, but Clint raised his head and smirked. “Good morning to you too.” 

"I so rarely get to see anyone these days. Surprised you two aren't already out doing something clandestine together."

"Breakfast first," Natasha said, putting her tablet down to glance over her shoulder at Tony. "And you and I need to talk."

Tony lifted and eyebrow at that, “Yes you can use the jet again.”

She fixed him with a look. “Not about that.”

Clint rose from his seat, tucking his tablet away. ”Yeah, well, I’ll be heading out. Catch you later, Tasha.” 

She smiled sweetly at him, a saccharine expression of thanks. ”I’ll catch up with you when we’re done here.”

Tony watched him leave, suddenly wondering if he should try to bolt for the door. ”So, ah… what’s up?”

Natasha turned her chair, the legs scraping against the tile flooring. Crossing one leg over the other, she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. ”Steve’s avoiding you. Why?”

"Oh god there is not enough coffee in the world for this," Tony sighed. She started to say something but he raised a finger to her. "Wait, let me at least drink half of this before you start grilling me."

She smirked, folding her hands in her lap and watching him until he had gotten the chance to drain most of his mug. Then, “Clint told me what happened on the Veranda Mission. Is that why you've been driving him nuts enough to be up at ridiculous o’clock to avoid running into you?”

"I don’t know," Tony said as he refilled his mug. "Why don’t you ask him?"

Damn Clint, couldn't keep his mouth shut. Tony should have known he would have told Natasha at the very least.

"I don’t have to, I've heard from Banner about your suggestion experiments. Really, Stark, you are colossally awful when it comes to treating people you like like… well, people."

Tony rolled his eyes, “The guy is a relic, Natasha. And we have nothing in common. He thinks I’m a selfish asshole, and he’s right by the way, and I think he’s an idealistic pipe dreamer. Whatever Clint told you happened on that mission, it wasn't what he seemed to think. If Steve’s avoiding me, he can defend himself. You can stop playing mother hen for him any day n—”

The knife landed with a thud, sticking out of the counter right between two of Tony’s fingers. He blinked at it a few times, withdrawing his hand. “Was that necessary?”

"Are you done talking?" She had another knife in her hand. 

Tony pondered pushing the envelope and ultimately decided against it. He would have taken prodding the Hulk over trying his luck with Natasha’s temper. ”Ok, your turn.”

Natasha flicked the knife between her fingers as she spoke. ”Tony, stop acting like you’re five and have a schoolboy crush on the kid who sits in the next seat over. Kicking a guy's shins is so third grade. You think I don’t know you’re as bad a fanboy as Coulson was? You still wearing those Captain America boxers of yours?”

Tony’s mouth opened to reply, and then shut again. He drained half his cup of coffee and wished he’d thought to put some whisky in there. ”How did you know about those boxers?”

Natasha smirked and sheathed the knife on her belt. ”It’s what I do, Tony. Plus, sometimes you don’t realize those jeans ride a bit low and I caught a sneak peek of them a few times.”

He was going to down and entire bottle of scotch the second he got away from her. Only scotch was going to make him believe this was a bad dream tomorrow morning. ”Yeah, ok, what’s your point?”

"It’s the 21st century, Tony. Get over your hang ups and either treat him like you would any of the rest of us, except Banner who you really need to stop prodding too, or ask the guy out."

Tony slammed the coffee mug down and threw his hands up. ”Not hearing you. Not having this conversation. Going now.”

"You can run but he lives here too!" she called after him. 

Smirking to herself and counting to ten to make sure he was well and truly gone, she pulled out her phone. "Yeah, I think it worked. Just make sure Rogers doesn't make his getaway tomorrow morning."


End file.
